yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 17 The Spider-Man Complex: Remorse and Resolve
Yule: Asami looks at Tetsu and the puts her hand on his cheek gently. “ You saved five hundred people Tetsu. I was never in danger. And your father is always sought after. You couldn’t have possibly known. Tetsu…. You did an amazing thing and your father is going to be alright. He’s going to make it through this he’s just going to need a lot of help right now. He’s going to be in intensive care and he’s going to be taken care of extremely well. He’s also going to be protected. I’m going to make sure of that darling.” Asami rubbed his cheek softly with her smooth, right hand. She then leaned close and kissed him softly on the lips. “Everything is going to be alright Hun. I promise you that much.” She looked up into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. XxdensukexX: Tetsu lightens up a bit at the touch of her hand on his cheek. “It’s not just that it’s just…whoever this guy was he knew my dad….menaing he knew me…and whoevers behind this…probably knows about you too….if anything ever happened to you, I couldn’t bare the thought…I just….” Tetsu let himself pause. He’d already pissed her off by leaving her for a whole week. He was already awaiting that scolding after this situation. Asami was not the type to let things go if she knew she needed to address them. He pushed his lips back against hers, when she kissed him. He was glad to hear that his father was going to be okay, and for a second he smiled. But after thinking on it Tetsu took in a deep breath, and exhaled, sittitng back down in his chaire, and placing his head back in his hands. Thinking of who might know of his exsistence. The Ryoji Family name should be dead…..so….who else could know? Tetsu knew he was going to have to man up and get over this event, and continue on. Ochigi trained him for this specific thing. To continue without sympathy,and only focus on the mission…never crossing the line, and letting feelings cloud his judgement…Not very easy when the man that raised you is halfway dead, and your girlfriend could potentially be next.. Yule: “I know your brain is going a mile a minute right now because of the look on your face. But just so you know… you aren’t going to have to worry about me being safe. I’m getting body guards. And I’m going to be in a safe office from now on. Unless they need my assistance in any other surgeries. So stuff happened while you were gone Tetsu.” She knew he might not take the news well since he hadn’t really liked the idea she was a Yakuza. But now that she was the chairman what would he think? “I think we need to sit down and talk sometime. But not while you are like this. Just know we are going to have to talk.” Asami’s right hand slid into his left as she laced her fingers through his. “Just please….stop being so hard on yourself and just think good thoughts about your dad getting better hun.” XxdensukexX:Tetsu shook his head. She was right. And so was his father. He couldn’t let himself get beat up over this. Tetsu listned to her talk and thought “a safe office huh? Guess she got a promotion or something of the sort. Eh. I won’t look into it, I’m just not in the mood to.” Tetsu continued to listen to her speak, and noded in agreement. Tetsu needed some time to think to himself and figure things out. His next plan of action had to be an investigative one. The dark god had his day. It was time for the supercop to do what he was paid for. Hardcore police work. Tetsu had no leads of any kind, but he needed some air.” I will baby girl…Tell you what, I’m gonna go outside for a bit. Lets talk outthere okay?” Tetsu looked out. The sun was setting into the ember sky. It was beautiful, but tetsu’s sorrow prevented him from acknowledging it. He wanted to address all factors while he wasn’t taking action, for even with his brian, tetsu’s ability to be one track minded was absolute. If she agreed and didn’t stop him tetsu would get up and drag himself to the front of the hospital, and wait for Asami to finish up in the ICU so they could talk. Yule: Asami sighed as Tetsu said he needed to go outside. She watched him walk outside and then she went to the phone and called the floor that Tetsu’s father was supposed to be on. He was in room 1. This was a room that he would have all to himself. Asami had the hospital security go up to that room and guard it inside and out. She was going to make sure that Ochigi was safe. She then had nurses go in to check on him every fifteen minutes and told them to update her when he woke up. Asami then went to the nurses’ station and found a new set of scrubs. She went into one of the bathrooms and changed, this set was a nice light purple. After she was dressed Asami headed outside to go find Tetsu. Once she did she went up behind him and gave him a hug. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder blade. “I have security inside and outside his room and the nurses are checking on him every fifteen minutes. They will call me over the intercom when he does wake up. When he wakes up you can go see him.” Asami said all this quietly and calmly XxdensukexX:Tetsu couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of her arms around his body. It was comforting. Relaxing. Took his mind off of some of his stress. Not all. But some. He then inhaled deeply and said aloud, with a feint smile “Well I guess we should start with the part of me up and leaving you so quickly huh……” Tetsu had a long pause after that. He really couldn’t find a reason to get him out of this situation by any means. He’d done wrong. He knew it. It would really just depend on how she took it, but hopefully we could discuss the issue, though tetsu was certain he’d recived yelling of some kind. He actually expected it, and to not recive it would be quite suprising indeed. Yule: Asami gave Tetsu a squeeze. She wasn’t going to give it to him today. She was angry but he was very upset and she wasn’t going to be a bitchy girlfriend and do that to him. “Tetsu there’s something I need to tell you….” She paused and then let go of him and went to stand in front of him. “ A lot has happened since you left. But first I want to ask you. Do you…want to move in to an apartment together? I’m moving to District Two and….I would love to share with you.” Asami talked to him with a smile and reached for his hand. “There’s more too. But I’m going to let you digest what’s going on right now.” Asami looked up at him and then wondered how he would feel about what she asked. XxdensukexX:Tetsu, watched as she swirled around him, and stood infornt of him, looking into his eyes. Tetsu would hear her out. Her facial experession changed after her first words. She was contemplating something. Tetsu had yet to find out, but reading facial muscles was one of his better qualities. The entire muscular system included. He looked down at her, and took in her proposal to move in together. It didn’t seem like a problem. The two spun the night at each others houses frequently anyway, so living together shouldn’t be to much different, though dad always did say it’s quite different livng with a woman than staying the night with her. Tetsu took her hands. Both of them, and held them close to his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat. “I’d love to Asami. I think I’ve been alone long enough, and it’d be nice to have some company. I’m sorry I haven’t been the best boyfriend right now. Lord knows, I mean better than what I’ve been showing…..”Tetsu looked in her eyes, showing a glimmer of a happiness and appreciation for the care of a woman that he’d never take for granted by any means , Yule: Asami felt his heartbeat under her hands and smiled. She was glad he was going to move in with her. “That’s great! But there’s something else you should know Hun. After all this you are getting in so much trouble for leaving for a week. But that can wait for now. Hun… there’s a lot that has changed since you left and I’ll tell you about it later. I promise.” Just then Asami was called over the intercom. “Oh your dad is awake! Let’s go!” Asami grabbed Tetsu’s hands in hers and ran into the hospital. They took the stairs up to fourth floor and Asami walked in to Room 1. Tetsu’s father was up and groaning in pain. “Up his dose another fourth and give him a button that he can press when he wants some. Set it up to 5 mL each time and make it so he can only do it every thirty minutes.” Asami looked up at Tetsu. “You want to talk to him?” XxdensukexX:Tetsu ran up the staris with her, as they heard her name being called over the intercom. This must mean he was okay. Thank god. Thank. God. Tetsu could feel the tears rushing to his eyes, but he tried his best to steel them away. He’d knew Asami wanted to talk to him aobut something important, but he didn’t know what. As they darted up the steps tetsu wondered for a second…..what had Asami been doing while they were apart. Tetsu sure as hell didn’t know but it’s not like anything drastic happened. Though he will admit he’s never really been inside of Asami’s personal lifestyle so he really can’t judge. They walked into the hospital room where tetsu’s dad was laying. As Asami spouted orders, tetsu walked closer to his father. Asami had already asked her question, but tetsu’s action would give away his answer completely. Tetsu walked to his dads bed, and talked. “Hey dad……” Ochigi groaned and looked at his chart. “Who……..the hell…….is bob saget…….” Tetsu bursted out laughing and if Asami had heard, she’d more than likely laugh to. Even in this state he’d have the energy to crack jokes of all times. Tetsu dyed down his laughter and then leaned over his dads bed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there dad….I should’ve kept in better contact with you….had I’d known living in the city would’ve cuased this I would’ve told you to stay in the mansion…..I’m so sorry…” Ochigi reached up to tetsu and ran his hand through is hair. “Hey….We made this decision together…..We both knew this could happen. It was a possibility form the get go, and I was fully prepared to die for you…..thats a parents duty as being the ultimate superhero son…” Ochigi coughed a bit, still feeling the pain of broken bones, and slash wounds. “Don’t much dad…Please rest. I’ll keep watch over your apartment. The people that attacked you…did you noticed anyting about them? Or him in general?” Ochigi swallowed hard, fighting the sleep in his eyes. “In my apartment…my camera was active for my video logs…..He didn’t take anything important but….he told me he knew who we were….both of us. He was going to expose our secret to everyone, but thank god you stoped that..” Ochigi coughed a little bit more. “I don’t know who he’s working for but….he said there were more…out there…..coming for you. For us….and for her..” Ochigi pointed at Asami with what little strength he had. He looked at tetsu with tears falling form his eyes. “Don’t let them take what we worked our entire lives for…Your life Tetsu……You must live…for my sake please…..Keep fighting the good fight….let me rest for a while, and I’ll be back in the lab…asap…………..” Ochigi nodded off suing his last remaining strength to tell his son these few words. Tetsu bit his lip. His face flooded with tears as he saw the strength his dads words. No matter how powerful tetsu became, he could never achive the will of a father’s love for his son. Tetsu sniffeled a couple of times. Done fighting the tears, he shed a few for his fathers suffering and strength. He then wiped his eyes, and weather Asami walked over to him and took an action of comfort or not, he would turn to her and speak. “……I think he’ll be okay. These people. I don’t know what they want with me. I have no way to gather information on them except the tape father mentioned….it might hold a clue as to what I could do from here…it’s the only lead I have…but first I’d like to ask.” Tetsu would then grab her by the hand and pull her to him, wraping her in his arms. “What was it you wanted to tell me?....As far as everything being out in the open, I think we should come together in this crisis……and really know what the others going through here.. Yule:Asami let Tetsu talk to his dad alone. She didn’t want to interrupt his time. But when Tetsu started to tear up she walked over and put her right arm around his waist and leaned against him. She was there for him no matter what. When Tetsu grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug she smiled and gave him a tight hug back. “You see…I’m going to be taking care of your father and soon I’ll have my own body guards. Also there will be guards around the office building and this hospital, since they are close. They are going to be watching and walking around. I’m going to be a little busier and the reason I’m moving to District Two because I needed more office space. I got fired from the Kagemaru. But then I got asked into a new position. So well….I’m also the new chairman of the ChiTori.” She said the last part quickly and then looked up to Tetsu. She bit her lip and hoped he would take it alright. “But on the bright side your father will have all the medical attention he needs. I can pay for itall and you won’t have to worry about the hospital bills.” She looked up into his eyes ready to gauge his reaction. XxdensukexX:Tetsu blinked a couple of times. He’d understood her first words, but then thought on it long and hard when she finished her entire sentence. Keyome fired her? That’s a surprise, Tetsu didn’t think Yakuza actually got fired. Only like killed or raped or something along those lines or another. But Tetsu was glad neither of those things happed, or he really would have had to bust some chops, and that is the god honest truth. She was a chairman now. Of the chitori clan of all things. Tetsu had read about them on file at the KPD. They were a Yakuza clan responsible for medical advancements and attention. Funny how the corrupt control the lives of the innocent now too huh. Although Asami was different. Tetsu felt as though she had what it took to run a clan. He thought she could do it. Also if she played her cars right this could be extremely beneficial, however how would it look if a cop was dating the head of a Yakuza clan….eh. Kanye west did date Kim Kardashian, so this shouldn’t be to bad. Tetsu smiled wide, and gasped. “Wow Asami that’s amazing! You’re a chairmen now! I mean yeah its Yakuza business. But there still some good that can be done from it, and you’ve exceeded your old position so feverously!” After congratulating her, Tetsu would hear out her offer for protecting his father and nod. “Thank you Asami. I’ll also put in some strings to get top notch KPD officers out here to help as well. Your the best babe.” Tetsu would attempt to lean in for a kiss, and if she’d let him, he would press his lips to hers adhesively, and break it just as quick, leaning mere inches between their faces. He hadn’t kissed her In a while and he’d almost forgotten how good it felt to do so. He knew he had business to attend to but…..He knew she was just as important as anything else right now. Yule: Asami smiled when he understood and took it so well. She would make sure that his father was protected. When Tetsu kissed Asami she felt something she hadn’t felt since the first time they kissed. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did little flips. After he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. She pressed her lips against his firmly and then at that moment she didn’t care who was in the room. She missed him so much. Asami didn’t pull back until maybe half a minute later. She put her forehead against his and closed her eyes. “I love you, Tetsu.” She said quietly and then let go of him and went back to holding his hand. “It would be a good idea to get some KPD officers in here. Also…if you want… I know there is an apartment open in the building. It’s smaller a bit bigger than mine. Your dad could live there and have a mini lab there. That way you could see him more often and he could commute to his main lab if he needed to. I would even hire someone to be his escort to and from work. That’s if he wanted to. I would ask him myself but he appears to be sleeping.” She smiled and looked over at Ochigi. She then looked back to Tetsu and if he allowed her kissed him passionately. There were no more nurses in the room and the security guard was standing outside since they were in the room. Asami pulled on Tetsu’s hand and led him over to the big chair in the corner. She pushed him down on the chair gently, not breaking their kiss and she sat in his lap . XxdensukexX:Tetsu missed this feeling entirely. Her lips against his. It was something he’d almost forgotten, though he knew he’d never truly forget. How could he? She was his one and only. When she pulled back, Tetsu let out small whimper but listened to her quiet words of concern and compassion. He loved that she cared. He loved that someone out there did indeed care about him and his father. When she said “I love you” Tetsu, let out a sensual almost seductive reply of “I love you too Asami.” He held her hands once more and listened. Security would be the best thing for them, but Tetsu was going to see if there was a way to get him to his lab back at the mountain hide out. Maybe him and his dad could design an evaluator of sorts underground, instead of having to hire a cab and travel to the outskirts of district 2. Yeah. That would play in his favor for sure. “That’s sweet of you Asami. I’ll take you up on that offer. We both will.” Tetsu smiled, as he let her lean in and kiss him, this time however it was pretty passionate. Sensual. Provocative in a sense….well played. She kissed Tetsu all the way over to a chair, in the corner, and as she sat him down, Tetsu would playfully play a tongue war with hers, actually letting his lust come to surface. He’d grip her tightly by her waist, as she sat down in her lap, and slid his hands down her back side leaving a tingly sensation every cenemetor, gripping the lower crevasses of her firm buttocks in his hands. Yule: Asami ran her hands over his shoulders. Her tongue played with his as they sat down. Asami would shiver a little when Tetsu ran his hands down her back and then smile when he grabbed her butt. Asami’s hand’s moved, one down to his right shoulder blade where her hand would grip onto his shirt. Her left hand went to his hair and knotted itself there. Asami pressed her lips against Tetsu’s with more passion and more love. She had really meant it…that she loved him. Asami loved Tetsu dearly. They had been through so much and she knew he would fight for her. She would give her life for him too, though she didn’t foresee that happening anytime soon. Asami tilted her head to the side allowing more access to their kiss. Asami smiled a little. They hadn’t been this passionate in a while. Though it never led to too much. Asami had wanted to wait and she was glad Tetsu respected that, but now she wanted more than just a hot and heavy make out session. XxdensukexX:Lust was becoming quite relentless inside of tetsu’s mind and being. He’d never done anything like this before in his life. Been so close to a girl. Held her like this. Touched her ass like this. What was he doing? Even he didn’t know. But he loved every minute of it. His father always told him the temptations of the flesh, but he never outright told him just how good it felt. He loved her, and she loved him, which would make whatever happened from this point on even more special. Tetsu returned the favor of her kiss with his own, getting a little more aggressive. Tetsu should be bad at this, and yet acting off natural instinct, on would acutally think he’d done this many times over. He felt her grip on his shir, and temporarily let her go only to slip his coat off, and simply wear his tight black v neck. Tetsu’s body began to tense up, and of course so did his ever happy package. Both could surely be felt as close as they were, as tetsu rand his hands from her ass, to the insides of the pants instead of the outsides. He squeezed quite hard, enough to make her jump even if she wans’t prepared for it. He’d continue to kiss her with a strong and very obvious sense of lust, as the movments of his tougne grew wilder, and he tilted his head to the opposite side of hers. For such a petite, frame, Asami had quite the voluptuous bottom one would say. The kind that would ultimately lead to tetsu’s partner in crime lying in his pants to rise to the occasion and begin to poke at her pelvis impatiently. Tetsu tried to control if but alas the brain out powers the brawn everytime . Yule: Asami could feel Tetsu’s boner beneath her. She blushed a little but then shrugged it off as she pressed her body against Tetsu’s. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she loved the feelings he was giving her right now. Asami nipped at Tetsu’s bottom lip and tugged lightly on it. She wrapped her arms around him tighter. She so wanted to just rip his clothes off right then and there. The only thing stopping her was that Tetsu’s father was sitting in the bed in the room. It was also the people right outside the room. She felt terrible for doing but this she pulled back a little bit and whispered against his lips. “Maybe we should wait until tonight. When we are….alone..” She laughed a little and then looked at his face. “It’s up to you…it’s your dad heh.” XxdensukexX:She tugged his bottom lip lightly and tetsu went ballistic over the feeling. He honestly didn’t he’d be into the whole lip biting thing, but shiiiiiiiiiiiiii it felt better than he imagined it would. She stopped suddenly, and pulled back a bit. Tetsu wondered why, but then the feeling of lust remained with him as she whispered against his lips. He wanted her soooooo badly. Tetsu honestly got to the point where he wouldn’t give two fucks if his dad was up or not. He wanted to embrace this girls body and every single delicious looking piece of vanilla creame it had to offer. As much as he wanted to just throw her scrubs off, and endulge himself in the curves of her heavenly body…….he was in a hospital. His dad was literally not more than 5 feet away, nurses were going to be coming in every fifteen minutes, and tetsu didn’t want his first time to be rushed…though he really wouldn’t give two shits, he wanted this girl RIGHT NOW. But he backed off, and calmed down, whispering back against her lips “Yea I think tonight would be better suited…though I won’t lie, this would make a killer story to tell. Of course I wouldn’t say anything…” Tetsu smirked and lifted her up, by her butt and wraped her legs around his waist.”Lets go check out this new apartment room baby girl.” Tetsu smiled big. He had something preciuous to protect and to look after. His mother was right. Beiing a hero comes with the responsibility to protect, not just to hurt the wrong dooers but the protect the ones that do right. And that’s what he fully intended to do. Category:ARK 3 Category:Tetsu Ryoji Category:KPD